Forget Me Not, Love Me Forever
by RaZoRxScReAm
Summary: Axel spends his last few moments with Roxas before Roxas is then transported to Twilight Town to fulfill DiZ's plan for him to go back into. AxelRoxas Shounenai


**Warning:** Emo moments, shounen-ai, sickly sweet moments, and two kisses.

**A/N:** I rushed on page four to get things finished so I had this done and could finish Where Out Secrets Lie without being distracted. Sorry in advance for the really long story and sucky ending.

**P.S.** Read You Aren't My Light by lightcycle. What a great, short story, especially the ending when they part. Axel was used dammit.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axel or Roxas or any other character. I just wrote a story about them. And made them kiss, because it was cute.

**Forget Me Not, Love Me Forever**

"Do you think anyone will forget us when we're gone?" The blue eyes blinked curiously towards the set of green ones staring back at him. A snicker emerged from the other, then a soft chuckle as he crossed his arms. Axel had never been one for these types of conversations. He had always wanted to avoid the true meaning of their 'deaths'. But he couldn't help but wonder what would happen when they died. Would they forget and fade into nothing but the empty shell of someone's memory? Or would they live on forever somewhere in the hearts and minds of another being? There was no helping them.

No souls. It always weighed on Axel's mind that they had no souls. He couldn't think that maybe their souls could be reborn as another person and their lives would continue only as another being. But they were nothing. Nobodies. That was how they would be remembered; as nobodies. People would have a faint image of them in their head and ask 'oh, who was that? Probably no one important if I can't remember their name'. Maybe that's why he always asked people if they memorized what he had said. He didn't want to simply become a nothing, but he wanted to be remembered by if only one person.

Roxas was staring at Axel, whom had crossed his arms and leant up against the wall the other was sitting on top of. He finally shrugged his shoulders, looking up at his companion. "I don't know. I could care less too." What a lie he harbored. "I don't plan on dying any time soon either. But I mean, who could forget me?" he pushed himself off the wall, extending his arms as far as they could go, though he soon dropped them to his side. "I think you worry too much."

The sandy blonde haired boy smiled, hopping off of the wall and landing on his feet. He fixed the black trench coat and offered a frown to his friend. "I just think you're too careless. One day you're going to get hurt, why? Because you play around with people too much. Especially those you're meant to get rid of." Axel laughed at Roxas, smirking as he began to slip away. "What can I say? I like playing with fire."

Roxas was not amused still, worrying over the lack of common sense his friend had most of the time. The other male was still laughing as he headed over from the wall, away from Memory Tower. "That's not funny you know and it was a bad pun too." He raced to catch up with Axel, following along side him as they headed through the darkened pathway of the city, the World That Never Was as it would be called during Sora's exploration. Where Sora would find out all that he needed to know; of everything that was happening and of everything that had happened. Though for now, it was the place where Organization XIII resided and Axel and Roxas were walking around. Having their usual talk, but this one was different. The sandy blonde haired boy was going away from awhile, it seemed the fiery redheaded male doubted his return this time.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. You worry too much." Roxas was heading off in a different direction the opposite of where Axel was headed. The fiery redheaded male was going to sit around and think, though had he known where his best friend was going, he probably would've tried to stop him and talk him out of ever doing that. "And that was a good pun, took me awhile to think of it." He flashed him a grin, though all he got in return was a scoff. "Whatever you say."

He headed off, leaving Axel behind, crossing his arms as he leaned against a light post, the only light came from these things. He knew it was coming, deep down in his heart he knew the true purpose of Roxas was going to emerge soon. He knew what his best friend's true purpose was; to complete the boy known as Sora that was sleeping for the moment. Though, he didn't know as to why it was Roxas that was needed, why it had to be him. Maybe he would ask about it later. But did he truly want to know the answer to the question that seemed to tell him he wasn't going to like it?

He stood there, leaning against the light post for awhile, musing to himself of the questions he had floating around his head. Of what would happen to him once he died as well as Roxas. Would they go to that place of eternal bliss together despite the lack of souls they possessed? Or would they just…disappear? He shuddered lightly at the thought; Axel was never one to try and think morbidly. It seemed just as he was about to move from his spot, a sound caught his ears.

_Why? Why do you have the key blade?_

_Shut up._

He moved like water, fluidly over to the spot where he saw Roxas battling against Riku. Yes. He had heard of this being named Riku, from other's in the organization, from Namine herself. He saw the witch's pictures, he knew what she could do. He watched, curious and wondering what was going on, fingers gripped tightly on the corner of the building as he watched. He knew his friend was going to win, he had to.

He watched as Roxas drew up a blade, seeming to resemble a key, though once he swung it downwards, the other blocked it, sending the weapon flying off and his friend looking towards it. That's when Riku made his escape, leaving the other standing there before looking towards the ground. Axel wanted to talk to him, ask him what he was thinking and why he was fighting Riku. Though he didn't, merely slipped away, back to his spot with his arms crossed as he waited for Roxas to come back, walking past him with not even a passing glance. That really set him off in a worry.

Why shouldn't he worry? The thoughts running through the other's head must be like his; the plan for Roxas. He knew of the plan, somewhat at least, everyone knew a portion of the plan, even if it was that it involved Roxas. Axel knew more. He knew that the plan involved Roxas' possible death, to help awaken the boy named Sora. The one everyone seemed fascinated with. Personally, he saw nothing in that human, he didn't even see why Roxas had to give up his own life maybe to help recover him, it just wasn't…fair.

"So, that's it?" He asked, seeing the other stop and clench his fists, looking towards the ground. "I have to know why it chose me, I have to. Even if I have to give up my own life." The fire haired male shook his head, almost pouting. "But why?" He didn't see the point in it; let the boy Sora die, just stay here. Roxas just needed to stay here, for his sake, for the sake of his insanity. "Why? No one would miss me if I disappeared…" He already began to walk off, leaving a stumped and rather frustrated Axel. He moved, arms almost flailing to try and stop him and he wanted to grab him, hold him, and never let go. "I would…" He whispered softly, though perhaps not softly enough.

Roxas had stopped, turning around in an almost confused manner to Axel's words. "What?" There was no going back now, so he had better just admit it. He moved away from the spot he had been standing, to soon standing in front of Roxas as he looked at him. "I said I'd miss you Roxas. You're my best friend. I don't want you to go and possibly die, it's not your time, besides, you just got here." Which was true. He had only met the boy about a six months ago, though he had later found out he had been there for a little over a year with the organization. That wasn't a long time, seeing as Axel had been with them for awhile now, though the first time he ever stepped out was when he indeed saw Sora.

Axel had seen Sora in Hollow Bastion, the boy only about fourteen, really childlike as he slew all the heartless in sight. He had been there to check up on him, to make sure he was doing the right job. He left soon after, only allowing the boy but a glimpse of the long, black coat he wore to cover his body. Though, he didn't want to think about that, he wanted to think about Roxas. About how he was just going to give up everything to try and find out the truth. Sometimes, the truth was better left in it's mysteries.

Before the other could answer him, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' body, pulling him in for a hug and holding him tightly. He was taller, so it was more to his advantage that he could do this. His face rested on the top of the other's head, inhaling the sweet scent of the boy. He felt warm against his cold body and he forever wanted to hold on to him like he did now. He wanted time to stop and let them stand together here. He wasn't' one for these kinds of moments, he'd rather goof off, but this was serious. His best friend was going away and he knew nothing he said or did was going to make him change him mind.

Roxas was confused at the sudden embrace, though once his mind registered what was going on, a small blush crept over his face. His arms loose at his side and he lifted them up. Did he really want to push Axel away or did he want to stay like this? He had never felt this before, his heart fluttering in his chest as he felt a warmness spread throughout his body at this…affection. Why was he feeling this? What was it called? It scared him almost, but not enough to want to push away. His arms reached up, wrapping around his friend as he leaned into his chest, trying to control his beating heart. Did nobodies have hearts? "Axel…"

The sandy-blonde haired boy felt the arms try and pull him upward, he was confused as to why and shifted his head, looking up into emerald colored eyes. They were hurt and in pain, yet filled with happiness and a kind hearted soul all at once. He wanted to take away that hurt and pain, about actually ready to say something about Axel's eyes when he was cut off. Not like a regular voice cut off, his mouth was captured in a chaste kiss, his best friend's lips on his own which caused his cheeks to flare up in a red storm; almost as red as the other's hair.

Axel didn't know what caused him to do this, but he wanted to at least feel those silk lips once before they parted forever. It would be forever and he knew it, that why he did this now. His mind told him Roxas was liking this too, since he didn't pull or push himself away at it, though the fluttering heart said he was stuck, he didn't want this. He had to let go of him and let go he did.

It took all his will power not to let a whimper pass through his lips as his friend pulled away from him and then slipped his grip off of the younger boy. He stood their frozen, watching him begin to leave him, body swaying in the imaginary wind he had created for himself. "Axel! Wait…" That caused the fiery redhead to stop in his tracks, turning his head around a bit to look at Roxas who stood there, blushing madly. "What Roxas?" He didn't even seem phased about the kiss, did the guy have no emotions? No, he had them. Roxas had to keep reminding himself he did. Any who, he ran, catching up with him and bending forward, capturing his lips in a quick kiss before taking a step backwards.

"After I'm done talking with them, I'll come find you, all right? By Memory Tower, so remember to meet me there." Axel cocked a usual grin at him, trying his best to stop from just taking his friend and chaining him somewhere so he'd never be able to run away. "Yeah, okay. By Memory Tower. I'll see you there." Roxas smiled to him, waving goodbye to him as he ran off, towards the direction of where their headquarters were. The other however went to keep his promise, sitting on the steps in front of Memory Tower.

He sat there for what seemed hours, sitting there and waiting. He had actually pulled the hood of his cloak over his face, hiding himself fully. His head was bowed before he looked up, another creature in black standing before him. "What do you want Demyx?" He asked, glaring at the figure who stood in front of him, chuckling softly. "Axel…don't sound so sore. I just thought I'd tell you something about Roxas." At the mention of his friends name he stood up quickly, walking over to him as he glared at him through the hood.

That seemed to make Demyx chuckle even more at the sudden reaction, pulling down his hood as he ran a hand through the spiky blonde hair. He said nothing, making the pyromaniac annoyed and almost about ready to strangle him to death. "Well, what's happened with Roxas?" He crossed his arms, watching that evil smirk play on the features of the other, knowing he had all the power for the moment. "You know that boy Sora, right?" Axel nodded to this. "Yeah well, when he was put into sleep, his memories were taken. Namine is now putting them back and the leader said in order for Sora to properly function, he'd need Roxas back inside him. So they erased Roxas' memories and put him in a town with false memories they had created. In eight days, he'll be back in Sora."

He stood there for a moment, the thoughts running through is mind as to what he knew was going to happen and what had happened. Sora was going to awaken, but he needed Roxas inside him to do that. Roxas was going to disappear forever when he disappeared into Sora…which was like dying in Axel's mind. That meant he was never going to see him again and in eight days, he was going to disappear forever. He looked up at Demyx and then took a few steps backwards, stepping into a portal of darkness. It seemed that Demyx had done his job, smirking as he watched Axel disappear.

The fiery redhead returned into a large computer room, a man with a red mask sitting in front of the screen as he stormed towards him. "What the hell are you doing to Roxas?" He asked, removing his hood as the other spun around in his chair, offering no smile or anything. "Axel, so good to see you. I take it Demyx has done his job well then?" he was glaring at the man, fire raging in his eyes as he jumped backwards, pulling his spinning weapon of doom, the fire already circling around them. "Get Roxas out of there and put his memories back!"

The other stood up, arms behind his back as he headed over to Axel, stopping in front of him, their faces nearly touching. "Roxas is a nobody Axel, his only purpose in life is to complete Sora. Nobodies have no purpose, they're not even supposed to be created, they have no feelings. The anger that is racing through your body is from watching humans get angry, you only copy their emotions." he was about ready to throw the spinning wheels at him but he made them disappear, glaring at him still. "Send me to the place he's in. I want to see him." It seemed he didn't want to comply, shaking his head as he moved back over to the chair in front of the computer, watching the screens as he saw Roxas on it. "You are not to interfere with him Axel. You understand?" He nodded, but in his mind he shook his head and screamed no.

Axel had waited until he left the lab, moving over to the screen to see Roxas. He was laughing with three other people, in a hide out eating ice cream. Those virtual people supplied happiness to him, like a regular person. He actually reached up and touched the screen, looking at Roxas the whole time. "Meet me at Memory Tower…" he whispered softly, before leaving.

He had finally, after much begging and promising to be good, had been allowed into 'Twilight Town' as the imaginary place had been called. He spent all his time there, standing on roofs and watching Roxas with a careful eye, his hood always covering his face as he spent his hours there. He even went so far as to go over to the other's house and sit in the room while he slept. All his memories were erased, he wouldn't remember him, he'd never remember him again. Not anything they did or…anything. It was perhaps then, on that day before the Struggle Matches, he decided he'd try and get through to him, at least talk to him once and see if he truly forgot everything.

The day of the Struggle Matches, he watched carefully, waiting for the perfect chance. Roxas was really good at this, he made it to the second round, beating his own friend. Though, things got a little more…difficult, to say the least, when a little, black boy went up, losing for the most part, though time then stopped, his own doing of course. But the creature didn't stop, it continued to move and behold, a nobody coming and fighting Roxas. He truly did want to help, but Axel sat by and watched, biding his time for the perfect chance. That happened afterwards.

Roxas had just defeated the nobody, Axel standing at the edge of the ring and clapping his hands for his friend. For someone that knew nothing, he seemed to have remembered how to defeat a nobody. "Who are you?" He asked, causing a pang of hurt to fill the pyromaniac's heart. "Don't you remember me? It's me…Axel!" he removed his hood, hoping maybe that would help him, but it did nothing for him. He seemed as confused as before, if not more. "What's going on!" He seemed angry, this wasn't getting them any where. "Listen, Roxas. This world…it's not real. It's all a dream. You're-" "Don't listen to him Roxas."

He twisted his head, turning to see the boss, shooting him a quick glare before be turned back to Roxas. "Roxas!" he called, trying to get through to him, but the other wouldn't allow it. It was a battle to get his attention for they both screamed his name, trying to get his attention until he screamed back. Breaking Axel's spell of frozen time and both of them disappearing into the computer lab. There stood another male in a black cloak, tossing and catching a bag of munny. "I thought we had an agreement Axel," DiZ said, sitting in the chair as Axel moved over to him, though the other stopped him, extending an arm out to do so. "You can't do this to him, he didn't deserve it!" He kept his eyes on the computer screen, looking as Roxas seemed to recover from their interference. "He is a nobody Axel, like you. You have no purpose in this world."

He was about ready to pull out his weapons again when the other spoke. "Roxas is part of a much bigger plan. You must get over that." Axel merely glared at him before stepping back. He probably wouldn't be able to get near Roxas again without being involved with this plan, he was going to involve himself in this plan and help get his friend out of that awful world of fake memories. "What can I do to help you then?" He asked, looking up at DiZ who had turned around to look at him, almost watching him continuously about this as he turned back to the screen. "In two days, go and pick up Roxas, it'll be time for him to come back." Axel nodded, disappearing into a black hole as the other one stared at DiZ. "Will he really do that?" The boss shook his head, watching the screen with Roxas on it. "No. That's why we're going to lead him to the house and not Axel."

Two days. Those two days he spent back in Twilight Town, though he was under constant watch from DiZ and he stayed to himself. He sat on the roofs of different buildings during different times of the days, watching Roxas. He just couldn't get it through his head that his friend didn't know who he was, what they had gone through together…what they had shared for a brief moment. It haunted and chilled him deeply, causing a shudder to run through his spine and possibly…make him cry. No, he couldn't cry, he didn't cry. Nobodies had no feelings, right? That's what DiZ said at least. Then why did he feel so hollow and empty? Why did he miss Roxas so much…if he had no emotions?

The day finally came when he was to take Roxas away to DiZ, though he had other plans than that. He waited until Roxas left the hideout before making himself known, jumping down and making the other stop and turn to stare at him as he smiled to him, forcing out a smile. Well, at least some part of him was happy to see that he was well and unharmed at least.

"I have these icky orders to take you back, by force or by choice." He watched the other, he seemed to be thinking as he stood there. "Axel, we're best friends…" That seemed to spark some hope inside him. He remembered his name and that they were best friends. His heart was soaring inside him. Roxas remembered him, he was nearly too excited to speak. "Really, you remembered? That's great! But…you know, just to make sure that you've remembered. What's our bosses name?" Any hope that he had for the memory of his friend disappeared when he didn't produce an answer to that. He frowned, shaking his head and giving a small and frustrated sigh. "Roxas…"

The nobodies came, attacking his friend as he stood there, watching. He couldn't believe he was doing this, that he had to do this. He brought out his weapon, ready to fight Roxas since he didn't think he was going willingly. Could he really hurt him? Could he really harm him after all of this that he had gone through? Would he give up his friend just for the sake of some other boy living? His grip went tight on the flaming wheels as he narrowed his eyes, about ready to throw them when he stopped.

Being frozen was such a funny feeling. It was like blacking out for a minute or two and it never lasted long, to the person being frozen that is. It was like blinking and everything changed. Axel had been frozen and he blinked, seeing the nobodies disappear and Roxas was gone. He shook his head, sighing as he held on to his weapons loosely, head hung low as he stared at the ground. "Roxas…it'll never be the same…" He muttered to himself, stepping backwards into a dark portal and disappearing to the lab. He walked around for a minute though he leaned against a wall soon, arms crossed as he stared towards the door.

He knew Roxas would be here soon, he had to pass through here to get to the room. He knew nothing he did now was going to be able to stop him, he just needed one last moment with him. He needed to see him for one last time before they parted forever and he never see him again. Axel narrowed his eyes, shaking his head and running a hand through the fiery red locks then as he looked towards the door, seeing Roxas standing there, gripping the keyblade tightly. Like the one Sora carried around and fought with. Sora. It was all Sora's fault he was leaving. All. Sora's. Fault.

He didn't mean to take his anger out on Roxas, it just sort of happened. "I won't lose you." He muttered under his breath, setting a ring of fire around them as he gripped his weapon tightly, the two spinning fire wheels as he glared towards Roxas, who could only do what came naturally, which was hold the keyblade tightly and be in the attacking stance. Axel threw one at him, though he deflected that one and charged at him, almost making him even angrier. He didn't remember who he was, he didn't remember and he was attacking him like he was an enemy. But he was an enemy. He was attacking him, he was helping kill the happiness, the fake happiness he had been given. Axel was as bad as DiZ.

He blocked Roxas' attack with the one fire wheel before jumping backwards, smirking as he dropped his weapon, it disappearing. "Hey, Roxas. I'll be waiting for you in the next life."

Roxas was confused, standing there, his grip loose on the weapon as he stared at Axel. Axel. The name rang a bell, he knew that name somewhere. In the depth of his heart he knew him too. He knew he was special, there was something about him he remembered. But he had never seen him before. He couldn't recall any time in his life he had met him except for just a few days ago. Why did he feel a connection to him? What was he feeling and why did the sad and forced out smile want to make him hug him? "Yeah, I'll see you there…"

Axel chuckled, a portal of darkness appearing behind him as he began to slowly step backwards in to it. "Who says I'll have another life…?" He asked, disappearing before Roxas had any time to answer him. He wandered around in the darkness of the Town That Never Was, or what it would become know as that is. He walked around in the darkness, heading over to memory tower as he sat down on the steps, covering his face with his hands as the tears began to slip down his face and into the black gloves. He never wanted to cry, he hated crying, crying was for the weak. He was weak for the moment. He needed Roxas, but he'd never come back. Roxas was gone forever. "Roxas, I never told you…"

"After I'm done talking with them, I'll come find you, all right? By Memory Tower, so remember to meet me there." Now he was hearing Roxas' voice in his head, he was going insane. He felt something on his head, in his hair, it caused him to look up, to see the smiling face of Roxas. "Roxas…" He stopped breathing for a moment, staring up at Roxas, or at least he thought he was. He felt the other's hand in his hair, going through the fire locks as he laughed at him. "You're such a big baby, crying. That's not like you Axel. I told you I'd meet you at Memory Tower." It seemed too good to be true and Axel quickly stood, wrapping his arms around the small boy's body, bring him close and hugging him again. "Roxas…"

The boy wrapped his arms around the older male, smiling as he buried his face in his chest. "Axel. Can you promise me something?" He almost didn't hear him, lost in the feeling of happiness that was spreading through his body. Even if this was an image he had created with his mind, he didn't want it to go away. He wanted this image of Roxas to forever stay here. Eternal bliss at the price of sanity. "Yes, anything…" he had to hold back a sob, he didn't want to continue crying, he hadn't even wanted to start in the first place. He felt the other's finger's press into his back, a smile on his face as he stood on the tips of his toes, breathing softly against his ear.

"Forget me not, love me forever…"


End file.
